I'll Remember You
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Troy cleans out the attic, and remembers memories of his past love. Can he get her back, when he broke her heart and forgot about her? oneshot, Troypay! COMPLETE!


**Heyy! it's me again! Here's a little Troypay oneshot for yall! and FYI - the italics are memories. thanks and review!! jenna**

* * *

"Troy!" Mrs. Bolton called up to her son who was in his room.

"Yeah mom?" eighteen Troy Bolton called back.

"I need you to clean up the attic!"

"Ahh, mom!" Troy whined. He hated cleaning parts of the house.

"Troy, you're father's working on the garage and I've got the basement! It's spring cleaning, so you've got the attic. Please Troy?"

Troy huffed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" his mom called.

Troy got up from his bed where he had been reading Sports Illustrated and walked out his door. He walked up the tiny staircase next to his bedroom door that led up to the attic.

Everything was covered in dust, and there were boxes covering every inch of the tiny attic.

"Geez, when was the last time _anyone_ was up here?" troy thought out loud, coughing a little.

Not knowing where to start, he walked in between boxes until he was in the center of the room. He picked up one random box that was by his feet, and saw that "**Sharpay**" written on it.

Curious, Troy carried the box over to his grandma's old rocking chair that had always been in the attic, sat in it, and opened the large box.

Inside was a variety of items. Troy picked a random one: a fake white rose. Troy remembered it.

_

* * *

_

It was Sharpay's thirteenth birthday. It was almost midnight, and she was spending the last few hours of her birthday with Troy. They were sitting in the gazebo the Evans had in their backyard.

"_So did you like your birthday, Pay?" Troy asked. _

"_Yeah. It was really fun. And I'm glad I could spend it with you." Sharpay smiled._

_They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. _

"_Troy, I got you something." Sharpay spoke up. _

"_You did? But you're the birthday girl." Troy chuckled. _

"_I know, but, it's a gift for me to give this to you." she stood up and crouched down, getting something from under the bench she and Troy were sitting on. She stood back up with a bouquet of white roses._

"_Pay," Troy breathed as he was handed the bouquet. "They're really pretty but, why are you giving me these?" _

"_Troy, there are thirteen roses there. Twelve are real, but one if fake." Sharpay said seriously. _

"_Why?"_

"_I want you to know that I'll love you til the last rose dies."_

* * *

"Whoa," Troy said, remembering the rose. That had been one of his fondest memories. Why had he forgotten it?

He brushed the thought away when he picked up another item: an old hockey game ticket. The date said the game was February 23, 1999, when he was nine years old. That too came with a sudden memory.

_

* * *

_

Troy's dad had taken him and Sharpay to a hockey game one day in February. They had perfect seats, and the two kids were having such a fun time.

_The second period had just ended. _

"_You guys want anything?" Mr. Bolton asked. _

"_May I please have some ice cream Mr. Bolton?" Sharpay asked sweetly. _

"_Me too Dad?" Troy asked. _

_Coach Bolton smiled at how polite Sharpay was for a nine year old. "No problem. I'll be right back." He got up out of his seat and walked out to the concession area of the hockey arena. _

"_So are you having fun, PayPay?" Troy asked. _

"_Totally! Thanks for taking me, Troy." She smiled. _

"_Anything for you." the two looked up at the screen. There was a huge heart, and outside of it said "Kiss her!", and inside the heart would be a couple in the audience. Each one that appeared would kiss, and people would applaud. _

"_Troy, look," Sharpay whispered to him. He noticed that the two of them were on the screen. People who were sitting around them were encouraging them to kiss, even if they were only nine. _

"_We don't have to if you don't want to." Sharpay said, lowering her head a little. Troy just smiled before leaning forward and lightly placing his lips on Sharpay's._

_She couldn't believe he was really doing this, but didn't stop him. The two kids were so into their first kiss together that they didn't notice the immense cheering taking place all around them, or the fact that they were never taken off the screen. _

_Troy finally pulled away. "Was it ok?" Sharpay giggled. _

"_Better than ok." they both smiled sweetly at each other. _

"_Hey guys," Coach Bolton returned. "Did I miss anything good?" _

"_Yeah," Troy said, still gazing at Sharpay. "But it's ok."_

_Coach Bolton smiled, knowing that this was going to be Troy's favorite hockey game of his whole life. When he saw his son and friend lip-locking on a screen at the ice cream stand, he had a feeling._

* * *

"That was my all-time favorite hockey game," Troy said, smiling. Then he picked up a short, shinny, yellow dress. "Man, I can't believe I still have this!"

_

* * *

_

It was the End-of-Summer Bash at Lava Springs, and 10-year-old Troy and his friends were partying away. Even Ryan! But he didn't know where Sharpay was.

"_Ok everyone," the DJ said. "Here's a slow song, so dance with that special someone." The song "What If" came on, and the lights dimmed even though it was about ten at night. Everyone started dancing with the person they liked, but Troy was just standing off by himself. _

"_Need a dance partner?" someone asked him. He turned around and standing there in the short, shinny, yellow dress was Sharpay. Her long blonde hair was in light curls, and she had a sweet smile on her face._

_Troy smiled as well, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. _

"_Is there any reason you weren't dancing with your special someone?" Sharpay asked as she and Troy swayed to the music._

"_Because you hadn't come yet." Troy said, making Sharpay blush. _

"_I can't believe summer's almost over." Sharpay said. _

"_I know. But it's been a good one." _

"_Yeah, I guess." _

"_But it could get better." Sharpay looked up into Troy's baby blue eyes. _

"_How?"_

"_If you'd be my girlfriend." Troy said. Sharpay held her breath for a moment. _

"_If I say yes, and we one day break up, can you promise me that you'll never forget me?" she asked, a tear falling from her big brown eyes at the thought of Troy breaking up with her. _

_Troy wiped the tear away. "I promise I'll never forget you, but we won't break up." Sharpay smiled, and kissed his cheek. _

_They had spent the rest of the party together, and went to Troy's house, but she fell asleep and left her dress there the next day, leaving it there for Troy to keep forever._

* * *

"She was so beautiful that night." Troy said, smiling. Eager to remember more, he picked up a photo of Sharpay and himself from when they were eleven, and we all wet at the beach. He had a white T-shirt on though, as did she. The sun was setting, but Troy remembered what happened as the day ended.

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting at the beach, and Sharpay and Troy were watching from under their umbrella.

"_It's amazing out here Troy." Sharpay told her friend. They had broken up a half a year later, but sometimes still acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. _

"_Yeah." Troy said._

_Suddenly a brunette girl that looked to be their age came by. "Hi!" she said. _

"_Hi!" Sharpay said. "I'm Sharpay, and this is Troy." Troy nodded to the girl._

"_I'm Gabriella. Troy, would you mind coming over for a second?" she asked. _

"_Uh, ok." he got up and walked behind the girl over to another umbrella, leaving Sharpay behind._

_And Sharpay sat there, and sat there, and sat there for hours. By now it was pretty dark, and Troy still wasn't back. Sharpay didn't want to complain, but by now she thought she should speak up. She got up from her towel wand walked over to where she last saw Troy and that Gabriella girl go._

_She walked over to an umbrella, and froze where she stood. Troy was there all right, and kissing Gabriella! Sharpay would have screamed, or just gasped, but she felt like she couldn't breath. She managed to say one word as the tears filled her eyes. _

"_No . . ." that was enough to get the two's attention. _

"_Sharpay?" Troy questioned when he pulled away from Gabriella. When he said her name, she ran. "Sharpay!" Troy jumped up and ran after her._

_Sharpay ran until she felt a pair of arms grab her. "Shar!" Troy said. _

"_Leave me alone!" she yelled, the tears falling from here eyes by now._

"_Pay, I hate seeing you cry. Please, tell me what's wrong!" Sharpay stopped from trying to get out of his grasp. She was silent for about a minute._

"_Why'd you kiss her?" she asked quietly. _

"_We were talking, and she seemed like a really great girl, and one thing lead to another, and she kissed me. Why does that bother you?" _

_Sharpay just shook her head. "I should have known." _

"_Huh?" Troy asked, letting go of his friend. She spun around to face him._

"_I should have known I was fooling myself! I actually thought we were getting close again. I thought someday we might be together again. But I was so, so wrong. I thought you wouldn't like me for so long, because we basically come from two separate worlds. You're popular, and are great at basketball, and so many girls like you. You must think that because my parents are rich I'm a mean, snobby girl who likes to act and has no real friends. But then we were really close, and I thought it meant something! But now I see you with some other girl, and I know I'll never have a chance with you again. Why do I have to like you again!?" _

_Troy just stood there for a moment and thought while Sharpay cried. Then he pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Sharpay, I never stopped caring about you in that way. I know I promised I'd never forget you. But now I promise that I will always love you, no matter what happens. Remember that." Troy said. _

"_I will if you keep your promise and remember me." Sharpay said, hugging back._

* * *

Troy felt really guilty for having to have caused all of that, but he had stayed friends with her after that.

After going through most of the box's context and memories, Troy had a thought going through his head.

He and Sharpay had been so close. But why weren't they now? They were so distant that he didn't even recall seeing her in over two years.

Troy picked one last item out of the box: a silver cross necklace. And that answered his question.

_

* * *

_

By now, Troy was fifteen, and was going to do the most painful thing he'd ever have to. Slowly, he walked up to Sharpay in the school halls, who was at her pink lockers. He stopped before her. She turned when he arrived, and smiled.

"_Hi Troy." She said._

"_Sharpay, will you always remember me?" Troy asked out of the blue._

_Sharpay just smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. "Yes. I'll never forget you, I promise." _

_Troy nodded. "I want you to have this." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver cross necklace. Sharpay gasped. _

"_Troy, it's beautiful." Troy clasped it around her neck. She held it with her hand. _

"_I have one for myself, too." Troy said, showing off the one around his own neck._

"_What's it for, Troy?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked at her. She looked beautiful and happy, and he was about to ruin all of it. But he had too._

"_I can't be with you, Sharpay." Troy said. _

"_But Troy, we aren't dating. We haven't since were like, ten." Sharpay said._

"_I mean, I just can't be around you anymore." Sharpay's smile dropped. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I can't love you anymore, and I know that's breaking the promise. I've found someone else to fill your space. We can't be best friends anymore, and I can't love you ever again. You're just, not the person I thought you were. But I need you to keep that necklace forever, to know that there's hope someone else will come along for you. But it can't be me. I think it'd be better if I just . . . forgot about all the things we've been through. My new friend wouldn't like it if I still remembered you and had feelings for you, because trust me, I do. I have to . . . forget you, but I don't want you to ever forget about me. Someone needs to hold on to what we once had, and still think that there's a chance it could happen again, and it's you." _

_With that, Troy turned around and walked away. A tiny part of him wanted so desperately to turn around and take all that back and tell Sharpay that he really loved her. But he just kept on walking. He didn't stop when he heard Sharpay bust out crying, and heard her fall to the ground. He didn't stop when everyone around surrounded her, some trying to comfort her and see what happened. And he didn't stop when classmates were yelling at him. He just kept walking. _

_Troy didn't listen to that part of him that wanted his Sharpay back. So for the first time in his life, Troy didn't listen to his heart._

* * *

So apparently, troy really did forget. He forgot about all his wonderful memories, he forgot about Sharpay, he forgot about how he loved her, and he forgot how he broke the most important promises he ever would make in his life.

He put some of the things back into the box, except for the necklace and the fake rose. Troy then ran out of the attic, all the way to his car, and just started to drive.

It was almost midnight, and Sharpay Evans was driving back to her house after going to the park. She went to the park a lot over the past few years. It was the one place she new Troy never was, where she could think about things.

Anyway, she parked her pink car, walked into the house and up to her room. She froze in her spot when she saw Troy standing in her room.

"Hey Pay," Troy said. Sharpay did nothing but turn pale. "I wanted to . . . to apologize."

"What?" Sharpay's voice cracked. Never did she think Troy would apologize for breaking her heart the way he did.

"Yeah. I was going through some stuff, and I found this," Troy pulled the fake white rose from behind, and Sharpay gasped. "Remember it?"

Sharpay slowly walked towards him, and slowly took the rose away, admiring it. "Of course I do," she said quietly. "I gave it to you with twelve other real ones, and I said I'd love you til the last one dies."

"All the others have died, Sharpay. But this one hasn't."

"I know. That's why I still . . ." she trailed off, and with one hand she held onto a necklace she was wearing, and held the rose in the other. Troy looked closely at her necklace. It was the cross. He smiled.

"I'm wearing mine, Pay." Troy said, showing the necklace he had recently put on, stepping closer to her. "I see you are too."

A tear rolled down Sharpay's cheek. "I haven't taken it off."

Troy nodded, now only a few inches away from her. "What were you saying you still do?"

"You wouldn't care if I told you." Sharpay whispered.

"Try me."

Sharpay sighed a little. "I still love you."

Already knowing she'd say that, Troy leaned down and kissed Sharpay softly. Sharpay took no time to return the kiss, turning it passionate.

Troy reluctantly pulled away.

"I said I'd love you til that rose dies, and I mean it." Sharpay said, more tears descending down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sharpay." Troy said. Sharpay smiled.

"You know, throughout of past, you never actually told me you loved me."

"I know. But I said I'd remember you. And when I said that, I meant I'd also remember how I loved you."

Sharpay sniffled. "I really thought you forgot about me, Troy."

"I would never forget you, Pay. I'll always love you. I'll always remember you."

* * *


End file.
